


I Am Doing My Work

by kamalsfw



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Warming, M/M, This is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamalsfw/pseuds/kamalsfw
Summary: Taehyun is bored. Beomgyu told him he'd be busy but Taehyun still wanted to come. It is past 2pm and he has been here since the morning.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I Am Doing My Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent. English is not my first language so please be gentle.

Taehyun is bored. Beomgyu told him he'd be busy but Taehyun still wanted to come. It is past 2pm and he has been here since the morning. Taehyun is now lying on Beomgyu’s bed, arms and legs spread out. 

The soft sound of the keyboard filled the room. The plug in his ass is now bothering him. Taehyun looks off to the side where Beomgyu is typing away. Taehyun got up and walked to Beomgyu, pulled his chair back and sat on his lap. 

"Hi babe" Beomgyu put his arms around Taehyun’s waist. Taehyun gave Beomgyu’s neck a kiss. "You still haven't finished?". Beomgyu looked at his clock hanging off the wall. "Maybe.. in 2 hours max." Taehyun nodded and kissed Beomgyu, innocent pecks turned into a slow make out session. 

Taehyun slowly started to grind his hips into Beomgyu’s. Beomgyu put his hand on Taehyun’s ass, letting it rest there as the other one held his neck. Taehyun started to grind his hips again not long after both of them are hard, barely there friction makes it hotter. "Babe wait" Beomgyu pulled off from the kiss "My work is not done". 

"Let me keep you warm then" Taehyun whispered, lips grazing Beomgyu’s and his eyes stare into him. 

Taehyun slid Beomgyu’s hand to his plug. If possible Beomgyu feels even hotter. "Okay.. yeah okay" his voice quivered. Taehyun climbed off Beomgyu’s lap, took his shorts off before doing the same to Beomgyu’s. 

He gave Beomgyu’s tip a kiss before pulling out the plug and landing himself on Beomgyu’s lap again, facing each other. Beomgyu hold his dick straight as Taehyun spread his cheeks and lower himself. Beomgyu let out a whine as he felt the warmth of Taehyun’s ass.

Beomgyu continued his work with Taehyun on his lap. It was okay at first but Taehyun would fidget and his hot breath on Beomgyu’s neck is really not helping him. Taehyun didn't even realize that he started to hump against Beomgyu’s body. 

"Ah fuck this" Beomgyu leaned back, holding Taehyun’s hips to guide him. Rough and soft moans blend together. "Hold this" Beomgyu bunched Taehyun’s sweater up and gave wet kisses to his ribs. Their whines became higher as their movements got frantic. 

Beomgyu looked up at Taehyun. His scrunched up face and whines tumbling out his mouth making him closer. "Ah baby hmm im close" Teahyun moaned between words. "Yeah me too" Beomgyu used his fingers to play with Taehyun’s nipple, already wet from his spit. 

Taehyun keened, cum spurted onto Beomgyu’s t-shirt. Beomgyu wrapped his hand around Taehyun’s dick to let him ride his high. Beomgyu came into Taehyun’s ass. Moans continue to fall from his lips.

Both of them relaxed against each other without Beomgyu pulling out. Beomgyu felt warm with his dick still in Taehyun. "I really like this". "What?" Taehyun’s mind is still hazy. "Staying inside of you, I like it".

Beomgyu looked into Taehyun’s eyes, seeing gears working inside his boyfriend's head. "Ooh.." realisation came to him. "Yea we can do it more" Taehyun smiled.

They can definitely do it more.


End file.
